Mobile phones that accommodate multiple subscriber identity module (SIM) cards are becoming widespread. However, the user interfaces for such phones leave much to be desired. For example, some user interfaces were originally developed for a single SIM card and incorporate multiple SIM functionality as an afterthought. Others simply fail to easily incorporate various scenarios for multiple SIM cards. Also, different approaches by different developers has led to a fracturing of approaches and user interface paradigms. Users therefore often face complicated user interfaces and complex decision making processes when communicating via their device.
So, users currently deal with an environment where poor user interfaces can cause accidental communication on the wrong line. Such accidents can result in additional billing charges, exposing a personal phone number to a business associate, breach of company policy by using a work line for a personal call, or the like.
Because users can face frustration and inefficiencies when operating their multiple SIM devices, there remains room for improvement.